


A Korvirasami Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [85]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Korvirasami Fanfic

            “Listen, see, there's kind of... a small, tiny problem here.” Korra wrung her hands together, unsure, then sighed and gave what she hoped was a friendly smile. “You saved my father's life during the Book 3 finale, and you know, that was pretty cool! I'll always be grateful for that, and I'm sure he will too. But the thing is... you also kind of murdered my _girlfriend's_ father in the Book 4 finale.”

            Kuvira's eyes flashed as she glanced over at Asami, then back to Korra. “Ah.”

            “Yeah.” Korra sat up and squared her shoulders a bit more. “We'll always have AUs, at least?”


End file.
